maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fault Zone/Ilayuminite
+ A part in the Imperfects' cover task. |organization = Imperfects. |health = 2 |health# = 120 |stamina = 5 |stamina# = 180 |attack = 3 |attack# = 25 |defense = 3 |defense# = 24 |accuracy = 5 |accuracy# = 35 |evasion = 5 |evasion# = 35 |effects = |bio = Maria Petrova was the best Ballerina in all of russia, and became a role model for many. After turning paraplegic from an accident that killed her parents, she began to hate the world, blaming it for stealing away her dreams and hopes at just fifteen years of age. Later, Fault Zone came to be when she had cybernetics grafted into her legs in conjunction with a seismic accelerator, thanks to Niles Van Roekel, her savior and doomer. She joined the Imperfects in order to satisfy her chaotic needs, until it was disassembled because of their goal being achieved. When the Circle of 8 tried to catch and sacrifice her, she fought until she was found by Jean Grey, who calms her mind and defends her against the cult. She was given enhanced powers, which can shock a planet if done right. She will do everything to dance again. |gender = Female |metal = Yes. }} |name2 = Hide the bomb |stamina2 = 6% |target2 = One Enemy |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = 1 |hitcrit2 = 100%/50% |type2 = Ground |Text2 = "This won't take... Much." |effects2 = |name3 = Perfect Balance |stamina3 = 8% |target3 = Self |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = N/A |hitcrit3 = 100% |type3 = Buff |effects3 = |name4 = Shake the Country |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = 3 |hitcrit4 = 100%/90% |type4 = Ground |Text4 = "Wig = Gone" |effects4 = x3 |name5 = The River Flows Red |stamina5 = 11% |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 1 |hitcrit5 = 94%/40% |type5 = Melee Slashing Sonic |effects5 = |name6 = Homewrecker |stamina6 = 14% |target6 = One Enemy |cooldown6 = 3 Rounds |hitcrit6 = 96%/40% |type6 = Sonic Melee |Text6 = "Guaranteed, I can blow your mind." |effects6 = |name7 = How to be a Hearbreaker |stamina7 = 15% |target7 = One Enemy |cooldown7 = 2 Rounds |hits7 = 1 |hitcrit7 = 95%/50% |type7 = Melee Sonic Slashing |Text7 = "...Boys they like the look of danger!" |effects7 = x3 (30%) |name8 = Complete Shock |stamina8 = 20% |target8 = One Enemy |cooldown8 = 3 Rounds (starts with cooldown) |hits8 = 1 |hitcrit8 = 95%/40% |type8 = Melee Slashing Sonic |Text8 = "S H O O K" |effects8 = }} Recruitment Dialogue: Fault Zone: "Finally... Back to having free will. No more of my fate being controlled..." Fault Zone:'' '"My sincerest thanks, Agent. You and the others saved me from a fate worse than normal death." 'The Wink: "Welcome back to the team, Maria. I've missed you."'' Hazmat: "Me too." Jean Grey: "It is good to hear that most of the group is back. Let's get back to the others." Team-Ups: *'Seismic Shuffle': Heroes who like to shake things up. *'Orphanage': Orphaned Heroes. (parents died). *'Anti-Precog': Characters against Precognitive Justice. *'Untapped Potential': Jean Grey and an Imperfect. *'Kang': Dares to work with Kang. (W.I.P) *'Doom': Dares to work with Doctor Doom. (W.I.P.) *'Antihero: '''Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Bloodlusted:' Heroes with attacks that cause Bleeding. *'Better than Perfects': Team members of the Imperfects. *'Perfect?: Heroes and their Imperfect counterpart. (Thing) *'Bad First Impressions: '''An Imperfect's first encounter with a superhero. *'Tiny Transistors: Cybernetic heroes. *'Black Swan:' Ballerinas. Animations: *'Ballerina Legs '''has an animation similiar to that of Elektras''' Ancient Art'.' *'Hide the Bomb is similar to Quake's Seismic Wave.' *'Perfect Balance has Maria doing a spin and receiving applause.' *'Shake the Earth''' involves her attacking the ground 2 times, and discharges it with sonic energy later. *In her "Rage" form, her attacks have the same animations at the start, but explodes different objects. For example, the mind attack hits the enemy in the head, heart in the middle, blood is a massacre, and Traumatic Shock has a special sound effect with the same look of the heart-related action. Notes, Trivia, and more! *The texts are from references to her Marvel Nemesis:Rise of the Imperfects quotes , drag culture, Dua Lipa, and songs from the majestic "Marina and the Diamonds". *Would you like her heart-crusher ability to have 2 rounds or 3 rounds CD? It would still start off cooldown. *Is Defect too offensive to people? *You might want to press the debuffs that you are not aware of. Most of them have numbers. *Her relations with Roekel are not good. She discovers that he is the one that caused the accident and ruined her life. Although, she also realizes that he is the one that made her "Relevant" again and gave the ability to fight back. She also met a lot of friends that she would never have met without him. Her parents may be revived by Jean. *'MEGA SPOILERS:' *She's not going to appear in Infinity War. xd Please give feedback! Category:Female Category:33 CP Category:Heroes Category:Scrappers Category:Scrapper Category:Metal Characters